


Special Needs

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic. Damon and Bonnie enjoy the wonders of power play and phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Needs

When the trilling of her cell phone became endless, Bonnie Bennett relented with a half-muffled groan and finally flipped it open. Her boyfriend's name flashed on display and she frowned, glancing back at the clock on her bedside and realizing it was 3:00 AM.

"Damon? Has someone died? "

Hopefully that wasn't the case, but it was Mystic Falls after all, so you never knew for certain. Especially since Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline had taken a five day break from their hometown for a girls-only getaway at the Spa. It was Caroline's idea to dispel the strain the past year had put on their bond, which was unavoidable since Caroline was now dating Tyler- Bonnie's ex- while Bonnie was dating Damon, who happened to be both Caroline's abusive ex and Elena's obsessive suitor. No need to say there had been little warmth between the three girls lately, so this was definitely an emergency measure to remind themselves that what they used to have was worth holding on to, regardless of their _other_ attachments.

Bonnie had been away for 3 days. Surely that wasn't long enough to…

"I miss you"

The vampire's voice came in a very awake, lightly petulant purr. Bonnie snuggled in between the covers of her bed and closed her eyes, barely believing his nerve.

"Are you drunk?"

"Give me some credit. It's 3 AM, woman."

He didn't sound drunk, and that relieved her a bit. Damon Salvatore could create all sorts of trouble when inebriated and without someone to contain him. Nonetheless, she scoffed into the phone.

"Exactly! Did you even consider that maybe, just maybe, I was sleeping?"

"But fortunately you aren't anymore. I'm so horny, baby. "

"You got hands, Damon. Use them and let me sleep."

"What do you think I've been doing so far, honey? It's just not the same."

Sitting up on her hotel room bed, Bonnie yawned and snapped a resigned, "I'm so flattered."

She sounded anything but, and she didn't feel bad about it, for once. She couldn't believe how egocentric her boyfriend was, _all the time_. She had to be a masochist to find it attractive.

Her lack of enthusiasm, naturally, didn't put a damper on Damon's intent. He had always loved pissing her off, so the witch wouldn't be surprised if he considered it a bonus.

"You know that orange and cinnamon essence you use as a perfume? The one you keep on your dresser, in plain sight? I sprayed it all over the sheet the first night you were away. It was just like having you right there with me while I stroked myself."

"You are _such_ a stalker…" Bonnie interrupted him softly, shaking her head, unable to accept that she kind of thought his obsessive streak was _sweet_. His tone grew suggestive as he went on, utterly ignoring her observation in pure Damon-style, and she could only lie back against her fluffy pillow, letting that warm drawl flow through her.

"It's just not enough anymore, little bird. I miss your skin under my hands, my tongue. I miss those lovely helpless sounds you make when you're getting desperate for it. And I definitely miss my morning blowjob. I love how it feels, your mouth around me, all wet and warm and _good_. I love it when you swallow all I got to give, and that _heady_ scent of arousal you give off while you do. "

The witch trembled, a wave of heat filling her unexpectedly and pinning her body down. He was too good at this, and he knew dirty talk always made her uncomfortable, confused about how she was supposed to respond to it, and vaguely helpless against her arousal. Especially when he took it too far, which he did, _often_ , since he loved having the upper hand.

"Don't you wish you were right here with me, Bonnie? On your knees, sucking me off, while I hold your head and look down on that delicious ass of yours? "

She bit the inside of her cheek and trembled again, her thighs clenching shut of their own accord. She loved how it felt when her name rolled off his tongue during anything remotely sexual. He made it sound so profane, but so cherished too, and the intimacy of it got to her every damned time.

Still, she was quiet.

"Tell me what you're wearing."

Damon's tone shifted from dirty and warm to hard and commanding in a heartbeat. Regardless of how much she usually loved to put him in his place, she couldn't deny that she also found that darker, dominating side of him terribly sexy as well.

"Remember the gold satin Chinese pajamas with the mandarin collar?" she murmured, giving in and rolling on her stomach.

"I remember those shorts. The first time I saw you in that ensemble, they made me to want pull them down and pound into that sweet little cunt. Hard. And From behind."

She smiled at his slight intake of breath and imagined him stroking his erect cock while he spoke to her. The tendrils of heat curling low in her womb coiled tighter, and she wet her lips, gathering courage.

"I seem to recall it was exactly what you did. Are you naked?"

She felt naughty at hearing how coy her voice sounded to her ears. She _did_ miss his body, now that she thought of it. The way it felt against hers, sinewy and slender, cool skin and burning eyes welcoming her touch as she rode him.

"Naked and ready to go, baby doll," he growled, and it painted a smirk on her dry mouth.

"I bet your fangs are out already. Don't you wish you could bite me now? Having my blood on your tongue as you move inside me? "

By answer, he growled again, and her smirk melted in a Cheshire cat grin as she undid the buttons of her collar. Then a less than thrilling thought ran through her mind, reining in her excitement. She abruptly stopped unbuttoning her top.

"Tell me we're not giving Stefan a mental picture."

"What?" On his side, Damon snarled indignantly. She could hear the clattering of his fangs as they ground against each other, and imagined the way he was probably squaring his jaw, looking all tense and wrathful. _Hot._

"Remember last time we were together before I left? You didn't exactly fall over yourself to warn me that your brother was in the house. "

"Haven't you given me enough grief about that?" he muttered, obviously not happy. "Like I would ever allow him to picture you naked and touching yourself. I had to _pay_ that stupid blonde Mutt to take His Broodingness somewhere else to wrinkle his forehead for the night!"

Bonnie laughed low, despite herself. She was the littlest bit touched by his lame attempt at protecting her modesty. Although it forced her to wonder what the hell her boyfriend had been up to in the times before he called her, and if she really wanted to know.

[A1] "You are such a deviant," the witch replied idly, not quite stifling a sigh of longing. "I have no idea why it makes me want to jump your psychotic ass."

"I do: it's a great ass."

"If you say so."

She shrugged the tension gathering in her small frame off her shoulders and used her telekinetic powers to mold two invisible hands that mimicked his, feeling her up through her pajamas.

"Are you wet already?"

"Yes."

Bonnie kept caressing herself, reproducing his touch to the T through a suddenly vivid sensory memory, the right balance between rough and careful as those invisible palms ran from her breasts to her waist, lingering, sliding under her top to meet her skin. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend Damon was right here, above her.

"How wet?"

Just seconds ago, the hard and imperious undercurrent in his voice would have convinced her to shut off her phone. Now it only makes her toes curl in anticipation as she plays along, her tone flirty but almost shy, like she's still resisting and he is still in control.

"…very"

"Then touch yourself for me, baby. I want to hear you gasping and stuttering my name."

"I'm already doing it, just not with hands."

The thick pause that ensues reassures her that the bare edge of guilty wantonness in her answer got her vampire exactly where she wanted him. So she pushed just a little further, increasing the pressure of that phantom touch on her flesh, on her belly and around her tight nipples.

"Telekinesis is truly a wonderful talent you know. I can get the shape of your hands just right and the imprint of your teeth on my skin… "

Damon groans lust thick in his words when he manages to talk. "I want you so fucking bad."

"How bad?"

"Enough to not ever let you leave this hellhole again, unless I'm tagging along."

Bonnie shifted, spreading her legs a little and slipping her hand inside her shorts.

"Tell me what you're doing now," she demanded, her fingertips skimming over the lace covering her center and rubbing on the moist spot she found.

"Playing with myself and picturing you wide open for me, biting that full mouth of yours as your eyes beg me to fuck you. Your knees drawn up while you finger your dripping, warm cunt, _missing me_ … "

He stops, his sharp inhalation clearly impatient as much it is aroused, and she smiles smugly as her fingers push lace aside and twist her nub eagerly.

"Oh, I'm missing you _very badly_ right now."

"Good, because when you come back I'll do extremely evil things to you."

"Promise?"

She thrusts two fingers inside her wet heat, abruptly, pushing deeper with a deliberate roughness while keeping an invisible thumb going in torturously slow circles around her clitoris. Damon grunted into her ear and she could picture him perfectly fine from behind lowered eyelids, stroking himself in earnest now. Her hips bucked up violently, craving more friction, but craving him even more.

"I wish I could come on you," she confessed, soft and conspiratorial as she tried to delay the ripples of pleasure coursing through every fiber of her body.

"Then pretend. Pretend I'm right there with you, little bird. Just where I want to be…" He stopped again, a guttural snarl escaping his lips.

"Keep talking," Bonnie moaned, feeling like the precipice was so damn close, and she couldn't find it unless his voice led the way. "I need you."

"Come for me, Bonnie. Let me hear you…" she could taste it, the needful desire in his words and it made her feel like she was about to crawl out of her skin. Damon was almost _begging_ , and it was the hottest thing he could have done to her.

So she gave him what he wanted, breaking his name apart and dragging every syllable on her tongue the exact way she had learnt he could not resist.

He responded immediately to her, just like she knew he would, and the witch recognized with aching familiarity the sounds of his release, a subdued roar that pulled at something deep inside her, forcing her to follow her lover into the abyss.

When she finally came back to herself, the blissful fog dissipating as her harsh breath calmed down, her skin still tingled pleasantly. Her limbs were so relaxed that she felt boneless and weightless.

Sex with Damon worked so much better than a day at a Spa. But, of course, she would never admit it to him. He already had a big enough ego.


End file.
